


Fat Bottomed Captains

by thetroublewiththetribbles



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroublewiththetribbles/pseuds/thetroublewiththetribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is late for his shift, Spock goes to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fat Bottomed Captains

Spock glanced over at the captain's chair, it was still bare. The captain was late again! This was the third time in the past week. What could be keeping him now? As first officer it was his duty to go check on him. A quick look around the bridge as he stood told everyone what they needed to know. Spock left, heading for the captain's personal quarters. When he arrived Spock pushed the buzzer, no reply came. Had he overslept again? Spock pushed it once more.

"Captain?"

No reply came, Spock tapped in the override code for the doors, and they opened. No amount of training or mental preparation could have prepared him for what was inside.

_'Oooh won't you take me home tonight?_

_Oooh down beside your red fire light?'_

Jim emerged from the bathroom, his toothbrush clenched his fist. He was clad in nothing other than a pair of black breifs. The music continued blaring in the background.

_'Oooh and you give it all you got._

_Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' worl-'_

Jim glanced up and saw Spock, his face turning a deep shade of crimson.

"S-Spock," He stammered, "what are you doing here?"

Spock couldn't say anything at first, he needed a moment to simply comprehend what he had just witnessed.

"You are late for your duties, again, I was sent to retrieve you." Spock folded his hands behind his back and looked Jim over once- for science, of course. He noticed that Jim had done the same, hiding the toothbrush behind his back.

"I-I'll be there momentarily." Jim said, the crimson color only getting deeper. Spock simply nodded, and left. 

* * *

 

Jim sighed, grumbling as he trudged to sickbay, the entire crew was due for physicals, and of course, Bones called him down first. The doors swooshed open and Bones motioned him over to a table. After about half an hour or so the preliminary parts were done, blood was drawn and Jim sat up and watched as Bones ran the samples. A smile pulled at the corners of his lips, he started humming a tune that was all to familiar to Jim. A blush creeped up on Jim's face.

"Where did you learn that one Bones?" He asked, clasping his hands in front of him and staring at them like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Oh, you know," Bones started, "a friend shared it with me."

"Really? And um, who might that friend be?"

That grin only grew wider. "Spock." Bones continued humming, Jim's face only getting redder and redder.


End file.
